fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 4
I was confused when he said that my name is the chosen one, “What chosen one?” I said, “You are the chosen one Radionatix, the one who will destroy Zilxano, the one who will restore humanity and save the people of the galaxy” Prothemius said, “Uh… I think you’re getting confused, I’m just a bounty hunter wandering the temple” I said, “You are the chosen one” said Prothemius, then Prothemius grabbed a Onovantium Metal (The strongest metal in the galaxy) and he said to me “punch the metal”, “No I’m not gonna do it!” I said, “The chosen one has powerful strength and many powers, so you can do it” said Prothemius, Well I hope Prothemius is not crazy, I punched the metal and I broke it! Oh man! I didn’t know I had too much strength! “How I never got this power before?!” I said, “Because you’re close to me, and like I said, I am your follower” Prothemius said, “But wait… You say that I as the chosen one I get to kill or beat Zilxano, how?” I said, “You don’t know about the prophecy of the human extinction?” Prothemius said, “No! I really don’t know about it!” I said, Prothemius with his power teleported me into a vision of a planet, “thousands of years ago, humanity knew his race would go extinct, remember that in this universe there’s 4 gods…. Vishnu, Guanyin, Quetzalcoatl and Isis, these gods created this universe and they also have 3 universe they also created, it wasn’t until an evil spirit came to destroy this universe to have more power, Zilxano… The Great Fear of the Universe had come to eat power. The four gods fought Zilxano many times, but Zilxano always escaped in every battle, the gods in their final battle against Zilxano they imprisoned him on the depths of Planet Rudinok, but Zilxano one time returned with rage to destroy the universe and the gods defeated him again. The gods decided to create me to take care of this galaxy and the rest of the universe. The gods knew the human’s extinction was coming sooner, so they ordered me to warn to the humans of their extinction, and they didn’t believe us. So I had no option but to make a prophecy for the humans” Prothemius said, “Before you tell the story, where did Zilxano come from?” I said, “Nobody knows, not even gods from other universes know about him, but he’s responsible for destroying 3 universes and thousands of planets in this universe as in this galaxy” Prothemius said, “So… I am really the chosen one?” I said, then the guardian took off his helmet and it looked like a girl, what in the… is that supposed to be male or female? I asked him or her “Wait, are you male or female?” “None of them, I’m asexual!” Prothemius said, “So it means that if I’m close to you I have powers?” I said, after the question Marnina screamed at me “RADIO! What are you doing?!” “Oh! Nothing just here, looking if there was treasure or anything useful I could find!” I said, Marnina pointed me with her left arm laser canon and shoots me while I’m escaping the temple, the guards with laser machine gun they’re shooting me and I run while I’m shooting at them. Gladly I escaped the Super Temple and more soldiers are coming, DAMN! I guess this is the place I will die, it wasn’t until a demon army come to this planet killing all soldiers, I got my chance to escape the castle. It was crazy that during the escape I saw Dritheria fighting a giant demon violently, but Dritheria won the fight by ripping the arms of the giant demon. Later, the clouds changed into red, Zilxano teleported on the ship I was going to fly to escape, he destroyed the ship. “Radio, you bloody lubberwort! I gave you an opportunity to live as a human in my galaxy, but now I see Prothemius told you everything” Zilxano said, Zilxano gave me a kick so hard, I fall into the place where the Super Temple was, how did I survived that kick?! Zilxano charges a giant fireball and Prothemius saves me by teleporting to another part. The place looked like a laboratory, “Prothemius… Where are we?” I said, “In another universe, Zilxano can’t find us if we are on another universe” Prothemius said, “How do you know we are on another universe and not another galaxy?” I said, “Because I am the god of realms and universe, and because in your universe they don’t live those things” said Prothemius, in the laboratory I see a strange creature enter, it was a pixelated blue lizard standing like a human, “Oh… hi there” the blue lizard said, “Greetings unknown creature! We came here to hide from someone in our universe” said Prothemius, we were standing for like one minute and it was awkward because we didn’t talked to that blue lizard, “Alright! Let’s get out of this universe!” Prothemius said, Prothemius was preparing the teleportation when the blue lizard said “By the way! My name is Koo-!” I couldn’t hear his real name but whatever. “Where are we Prothemius?!” I said, “We are in Planet Earth!” Prothemius said, Oh well... At least I escaped thanks to Prothemius. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Universe 296 Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:The Galaxy of Cowards (series) Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes